For web-based medical image processing applications, the transfer of the image data to a server can be a problematic bottle neck, because of the typically large size of medical image datasets. Also to protect the medical data, it may be preferable to leave the image data on the client side, and thus to transfer any application needed for image processing (e.g. a segmentation application) to the client side. However, when the application is transferred to the client, the application could then be easily copied, redistributed, or re-used by a malicious user.
To discourage this, the application can be programmed to display a visible mark, such as a logo, in a corner of the application display window. This visible mark allows the user of the application to know the origin of the software. However, the display of such a visible mark may be removed from the application relatively easily by the malicious user.